Kidnapped during the night
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: hey guys this is an ncis/without a trace cross-over...2 agents are kidnapped...someone they thought would never return returned...can you guess who?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Without a Trace. Though if I did, Kate and Tony would be together and Kate wouldn't of left.**

** NCIS/Without a trace**

**Bring Bring, Bring Bring, Bring Bring.**

**" Gibbs". said Gibbs as he answered his mobile phone at two am in the morning.**

**" We have a missing sailor in New York. You will be compromising with the FBI". said the voice on the other end of the phone. Gibbs hung up and then he called his team.**

**" Hello?". asked Anthony Dinozzo as he answered his phone. **

**" Dinozzo. Get yours and your girlfriends asses out of bed and meet me at the airport at three". said Gibbs. Tony hung up and turned to his girlfriend Caitlin Todd.**

**" Katie, wake up, we have to go somewhere". yawned Tony.**

**" Mmmmm". grumbled Kate. Tony laughed. Kate turned on her side and burried herself into Tony's chest.**

**" Why?". mumbled Kate.**

**" Because Katie dearest, were NCIS, and we help people". said Tony as he stroked Kate's hair.**

**" Fine whatever". said Kate as she took the covers off and stood up and walked into hers and Tony's onsite.**

**" AND DONT CALL ME KATIE". yelled Kate as Tony heard the shower running. Tony laughed. Tony got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom and slipped his boxers off. He got into the shower and wrapped his arms around Kate's waist. He kissed her neck.**

**" Mmmmm...Tony...we cant..we got to go soon". said Kate as Tony kept on kissing her.**

**" Well Katie dearest, I love you". said Tony as he kept on kissing her neck.**

**" I love you to". said Kate as she turned around and kissed Tony on the lips.**

**An hour later, they were at the airport with duffle bags packed and waiting for their boss. Tony was wearing jeans, a top and a leather jacket. Kate was wearing army pants, pink top and a pink jacket. They were drinking coffee. Kate held two other coffee's in a drink tray. Then their boss and their other colleague came walking over.**

**" Good morning". said Special Agent Timothy McGee.**

**" Hey probie". said Tony as he handed Mcgee a coffee.**

**" Thanks Tony". said Mcgee all happy.**

**" Here you go Gibbs". yawned Kate as she handed Gibbs his coffee.**

**" Thanks. We have a missing sailor in New York. Were going to have to compromise with the FBI aswell". said Gibbs as he drank his coffee. Then they went and boarded the plane. Kate was next to Tony and Gibbs was next to Mcgee. **

**" Mmmm...Im so tired". yawned Kate as she laid her head down on her boyfriends shoulder.**

**" Go to sleep". said Tony as he kissed Kate's head.**

**" Mmmmm". said Kate as she closed her eyes.**

**" Night Katie". said Tony as he kissed her head and put his head down on her head.**

**" They make a cute couple dont they Gibbs?". asked Mcgee from where he was siting infront of Kate and Tony and looking back at them.**

**" They do, and if I find out they know, i'm going to kill you". said Gibbs.**

**Meanwhile, at the New York FBI.**

**" So, Jack, who are the NCIS that are coming?". asked Danny Taylor as he sat down at the round table.**

**" There is Jethro Leroy Gibbs, Timothy Mcgee, Anthony Dinozzo and Caitlin Todd". said Jack as he sat down at the table with the rest of his squad.**

**" Is that all we have?". asked Samantha Spade.**

**" Yeah, at the moment. We will get more later". replied Jack Malone.**

**" Ok then. So, who's missing?". asked Vivian Johnson.**

**" His name is Pettiofficer Micheal Adams, thirty-three years old". replied Jack Malone. Just then, four strangers walked in holding duffel bags.**

**" Hi, Im looking for FBI Agent Malone". said the tall grey headed one.**

**" Im Agent Malone". said Jack as he stood up and walked over to the four.**

**" NCIS Agent Gibbs. This is NCIS Agent Mcgee, Dinozzo and Todd". said Gibbs indicating to the other three. Jack shook their hands. Jack walked over to his team and stood infront of them.**

**" This is FBI Agent Johnson, Taylor, Fitzgerald and Spade". said Jack as he idicated to his team. Everyone smiled and shook hands.**

**" Ok, we have". said Danny before Gibbs cut him off.**

**" We have Petti Officer Adams, 33 years old". said Gibbs. Kate shot him a look which he ignored. Kate rolled her eyes. **

**" Where does he live?". asked Tony as he got his pen and paper out whilst Kate got her PDA out.**

**" He lives at 44 Greenland Avenue". said Danny.**

**" Ok. Do you think our team should split up? To cover different aspects?". asked Malone.**

**" Sure". said Gibbs.**

**" Ok, Um, Sam with". said Jack waiting for Gibbs to say who she was with.**

**" Kate. You go with Agent Spade to the victims house". said Gibbs. Jack indicated to Sam. Kate smiled. Sam smiled back.**

**" Um. Danny, you go with". said Jack waiting for Gibbs again.**

**" Mcgee, You go with Agent Taylor to go see the victims parents ". said Gibbs. Mcgee and Danny nodded.**

**" Martin, you go with Special Agent Dinozzo to the victims work place". said Jack. Martin and Tony nodded.**

**" Viv, I want you here to go through his files". said Jack.**

**" And what are you two going to do?". asked Vivian.**

**" Were going to go see his wife". said Gibbs.**

**" Ok then". said Sam as everyone went their separate ways. **

**" Um Agent Todd". said Sam as she indicated to Kate to go this way.**

**"Oh right". laughed Kate. Sam laughed. Kate caught up to Sam and they walked to the elevator and hoped in.**

**" And its Kate". said Kate.**

**" Excuse me?". asked Sam.**

**" My names Kate. You can call me Kate". said Kate smiling.**

**" You can call me Sam". smiled Sam.**

**" Well Sam, how are you?". asked Kate.**

**" Im very good, how are you Kate?". asked Sam.**

**" Im good". said Kate. Kate looked at Sam and started to laugh. **

**They got off the elevator and walked to the car and drove to the suspects house. They entered with their guns drawn.**

**" CLEAR". yelled Sam.**

**" CLEAR". yelled Kate as they cleared the rooms. Then they put their guns away and checked the house.**

**" I'll check the bedroom". said Kate as she headed for the bedroom.**

**" I'll check the study". replied Sam as she headed for the study. In the study, Sam was going through his papers. Then, suddenly, a crash was heard from inside the bedroom. Sam drew her gun and ran into the bedroom to see Kate with her hand over her mouth and glass on the ground.**

**" What happened?". asked Sam as she put her gun away.**

**" He---he he's back". stuttered Kate**

**Hey guys heres my new story…Read and review please…xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam got out an evidence bag and put the photo in it.

" Come on, we'll go back to the office". said Sam as she put her arm around Kate's shoulder. Kate nodded. They walked out to the car and hoped in. Then they drove back to FBI headquarters. They got out of the car and walked into their office. Kate was pale and shaking. Sam put her arm around Kate's shouders to show that she's there for her. When they walked in, everyone was there.

" Kate what happened?". asked Gibbs as he seen them walk in. Tony turned around and looked at Kate. He seen her pale nature. Tony got up out if his seat and ran over to Kate and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head.

" Are you ok?". asked as he held Kate. Kate nodded against his chest. Tony helped Sam walk Kate over. They sat her down in a seat.

" Agent Spade, what happened?". asked Gibbs as he looked at Kate then turned his attention back to Sam.

" She found this photo and then she dropped it". said Sam as she handed Gibbs the photo.

" How can our petti officer be friends with him?". asked Gibbs,

" Be friends with who boss?". asked Tony.

" Him". said Gibbs as he turned the photo around for Tony to see. Tony tightened his grip around Kate.

" Who is he?". asked Danny.

" His name's Ari Haswari". said Gibbs.

" He's a terrorist and a bastered". said Kate. They all stared at her.

" What? He is. About a three years ago, he held our M,E, Dr Mallard, his assistant Gerald, and me hostage. He shot Gerald in the shoulder because Ducky and I wouldnt play his game. Then he shot Gibbs when Gibbs saved us. Then, he kidnapped me again and shot me. Then, he stalked Gibbs. Then he um, he um, we were on a warehouse building and he shot me in the head. Right in the centre". said Kate. They looked at her.

" Your probably thinking how I didnt die? Well it was stagged. So, I lived, then while I was in the witness protection program, Gibbs and the team shot Ari Haswari, so I came back. But I guess, he's not dead". said Kate all teary eyed. Kate ran out of there looking for the bathroom. She finally found it and ran inside.

" KATE". yelled Tony as he went running after her. Sam went walking out of there. Sam walked into the bathroom and seen one of the stall toilets closed. Sam sat down outside the stall.

" So, Kate, you want to open the door so we can talk?". asked Sam. After a few minutes, Kate opened the door and sat down in the opening putting her head against the stall and siting next to Sam.

" Im scared". snifled Kate.

" Why are you scared?". asked Sam.

" Im scared, because this guy has a fixation on me. Who's to say he cant get into this building? He's gotten into NCIS, whos to say he cant get in here?". asked Kate.

" Kate, listen to me. I know I've only know you for about a few years, but trust me, I can clearly see the affection your tean have for you and your my friend, Id hate so see anything happen to you. If your team will go to any lengths to protect you, so will I, and I can tell you now, that if Im going to protect you, my team will be there with us every step of the way. And if you need anything, and I mean anything, dont hesitate to call, no matter what time it is". smiled Sam.

" Ok then". smiled Kate.

" So, you and Tony are an item?". asked Sam getting of the topic.

" Yes, we have been for about, a year now. I love him to death". smiled Kate. Sam smiled.

" So, do you have a man?". asked Kate.

" Actually. I do". smiled Sam.

" OOooo...who is it?". asked Kate.

" Well, do you know Martin Fitzgerald?". asked Sam.

" Yes..oh, your going out with him. So sweet. How long?". asked Kate.

" About a year". replied Sam.

" Ha, thats the same as me and Tony and were both having an office romance. Weird". said Kate.

" It is. I know. weird". smiled Sam.

" Maybe we should go now". said Kate.

" Only if your ready". said Sam.

" I am". said Kate as she stood up and held her hand out to Sam. Sam took it and Kate pulled her up.

" Ok, now, if anyone asks, Im feeling sick". said Kate with a laugh.

" Ok, and if anyone asks, I was here to hold you hair back". said Sam.

" Ok, now that thats all settled". laughed Kate. They walked out of the toilets and headed back to the bullpen. They got there and sat down.

" Kate, are you ok?". asked Tony as Kate sat down next to him.

" Yeah, Im all better now". said Kate as she smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back.

" Ok, now, we have a missing petti officer, and a terrorist, maybe they had a deal and Ari turned on them". said Tony starting of the topic.

" Yeah, probably". said Sam as she nodded her head in agreement.

" Ok then". said Gibbs.

" What did his wife say?". asked Kate.

" Well, their divorced now, they have been for a couple of months now". said Jack.

" Did she say why they are divorced?". asked Sam.

" Yeah. Just that she didnt love him anymore". said Gibbs. The two teams looked exhausted.

" How about, everyone goes home, and we all pick up from where we left off ok?". asked Jack.

" Yeah sure". mumbled Kate. They all stood up and left. Tony wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulder and Martin wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam and Martin arrived back at their apartment. Sam walked into the bathroom and had a shower and got changed into her short shorts and a tank top. When Sam entered her bedroom, she found Martin all ready in bed with his boxes on. Sam got in and layed down beside him. Martin put his arm around Sam. Sam layed down on his chest and closed her eyes.

" You ok babe?". asked Martin.

" Hmmm. Im just worried". mumbled Sam.

" About?". asked Martin.

" Kate". said Sam.

" What about her?". asked Martin.

" Nothing, dont worry about it. Goodnight, Love you". said Sam.

" I love you to". said Martin as he kissed Sam's head.

" Tony, have you seen my pyjama bottoms?". asked Kate from inside the bathroom.

" No, havent seen them". replied Tony as he layed in bed with his boxers on.

" Errr. I cant find my shorts". said Kate as she came into the room with a pink tank top on and pink hello kitty undies on.

" Love the undies". smiled Tony. Kate stood infront of the bed and looked down at her undies.

" Yeah I know, there sexy arent they?". asked Kate with a laugh. Tony laughed. Kate hoped into bed next Tony. Tony wrapped his arm around Kate and she layed her head down on her chest.

" You all right honey?". asked Tony.

" Yeah, Im ok. Goodnight, I love you". said Kate.

" I love you to". said Tony as he kissed Kate's head.

Hey guys read and review plz…xxx


End file.
